Happy Dreams
by Black Raider
Summary: Years ago, Shifu had something very dear to him taken away. Now, that memory surfaces once more, and Shifu's life will be changed forever.


_As requested by a devoted Shifu fan known as Shifu Fangirl, this story will be very happy and not too dark. _

Happy Dreams

Shifu bolted upright, yelling. He panted, and then sighed.

"No more dumplings before bed." He told himself. For some reason, if he ate dumplings before sleeping, he always had nightmares. Whether it was a dragon trying to eat him, a bunch of rabid wolves mauling him to death, or the worst: Tai Lung returning. But Shifu only had those dreams when Tai Lung was in Chor Gom Prison. Shifu sighed, flopping down on his bed. But he jumped back upright when he felt his head hit something hard, and he gave and animal-like yelp. He reached behind him and grabbed some sort of scroll. Shifu's heart sank as he sighed and pulled the scroll out. He hadn't taken out the scroll in a while. The edges of the paper were wrinkled and a bit ripped. Shifu often opened the scroll to escape into his memories and forget what was happening in the world around him. He opened the scroll every night during the twenty years Tai Lung was imprisoned. Shifu unrolled the scroll and lit a lantern. He stared at the picture on the scroll.

The picture on the scroll was two red pandas. One was a burly teenager boy with dark red markings on his fur. The white on his fur was the color of fresh milk. He wore clothes similar to Tigress', but instead of a red vest, he had on a pine green T-shirt with a golden Chinese dragon sewn onto it. His eyes were a very handsome shade of blue. The other red panda was a girl, with a very nice shade of reddish-brown for her red panda markings. Her white fur seemed to shine. She wore a jade green kimono with peach tree blossoms sewn on it. Her eyes were the color of the sky. Both red pandas had smiles on their faces.

It was Shifu and his fiancé.

Many years ago, when Shifu was fifteen, he was supposed to be engaged with the daughter to the chief of his natal village. Shifu had wanted to refuse, for the red panda was nineteen, and she was a snob. Then, he met Yuki. They had met when their village was attacked by bandits. Yuki was captured and was about to be taken away to become a slave. Shifu followed the bandits and stopped them, saving Yuki. On the way home, they got to know each other better. Yuki was named after the Japanese word for "snow" because she was born in Japan on a snowy winter day. Shifu was named for the Chinese word for "master" because his mother predicted he would be a great master one day.

She died in childbirth. If only she knew how right she was.

Anyway, when Yuki and Shifu returned home, they had grown to love each other immensely. Shifu told his father that he would marry no one except Yuki. This enraged Shifu's father, and he commanded the chief to banish Yuki. The chief's daughter found out about Yuki and demanded to have her banished. The chief obliged, and Yuki was banished from the village forever. Shifu snuck away from his home in the middle of the night and found Yuki. They ran away together until they reached the Valley of Peace. The two teenagers were welcomed at the Jade Palace, and Oogway had them live with him. Shifu's father, the chief, his daughter, and no one could take them back. So Yuki and Shifu stayed and trained at the Jade Palace as kung fu students. When they were older, Oogway had them become engaged. They had planned to be married on the first day of summer, in the Year of the Rat, expecting great luck with their lives.

It ended too soon.

A month after Tai Lung came into the picture, Yuki and Shifu were called away to a mission. They succeeded, but then, when they were back at the palace, a lone bandit came back and tried to kill Shifu for revenge. Yuki got in the way and was killed. Shifu killed the bandit swiftly before grieving. It was Yuki who had convinced Shifu to keep Tai Lung. If Tai Lung hadn't been there at the time, Shifu would've killed himself so he could join his fiancé in Heaven.

Shifu sighed, rolled up the scroll, and put it away. He fell into an uneasy sleep, expecting a nightmare.

Instead, he got something that would change him forever.

When Shifu's dream started, he found himself as a sixteen-year-old. He was in the village square, and he soon realized it was decorated for the celebration of the new Year of the Dragon. Other villagers were there, dancing, talking, and laughing. A band was in a corner. They were playing some fast-beat music. Shifu stared at the courtyard in wonder.

"Surprised?" a girl asked.

Shifu turned and smiled broadly.

It was Yuki.

She was in her same jade green kimono. She looked so real. Shifu hugged her, and he knew that she was really there.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"What else?" Yuki replied. "Our first date, remember?"

"But why-"

"I sense that you miss me." Yuki said.

"Of course I do." Shifu said. "I've missed you since the second you died."

"Well, now I think I know a way we can be together." Yuki said. "The gods have permitted me to come and visit you every night. We can go wherever we want, to any place, and time in our memories."

"Really?" Shifu asked.

"Absolutely." Yuki said. "I've been watching you for a long time. I was so worried when Tai Lung-"

"Let's not think about that." Shifu said. "Let's just enjoy our date, huh?" Yuki smiled.

"I say we dance." She said. "Our song's on." Shifu smiled, seeing she was right as soft music started playing. Shifu and Yuki started dancing, enjoying themselves. Shifu twirled his lover, happier than he had ever been in a long time. All too soon, it was over.

"It's time to wake up." Yuki said sadly.

"Can't I stay?" Shifu begged.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." Yuki promised. "Now go greet your students."

Shifu smiled as he shared one last kiss with Yuki. Then, he saw the scenario around him disappear. The warmth of Yuki's touch disappeared, and Shifu woke up to bright sunlight streaming thru his window. Shifu smiled, got out of bed, dressed, and went to meet his students. He didn't seem at all upset when Po was late, much to everyone's surprise.

"You know, this is the first time you haven't been mad at me for being late." Po noted.

"Well, I just had some happy dreams last night." Shifu said.

"About what?" Po asked.

"None of your business." Shifu said. "Now off to training." His students bowed and walked off. Shifu smiled, following to watch.

He couldn't wait until tonight, when he would see his beloved Yuki.

A/N: I know, a bit short. But I had an idea like this for a while. Read and Review!


End file.
